Contributions to understanding of the concepts and therapeutic methods of traditional Chinese medicine, their interrelations, their clinical employment, and their varying dependence upon specific cultural contexts: 1. a historical and anthropological study of the social relations of the classical (proto-scientific) and popular (folk) traditions, and the processes through which therapeutic innovations from the latter were accepted by and integrated into the former. 2. A slightly abridged translation of a 1972 general textbook used in training traditional Chinese doctors.